Dangerous Attraction
by Bound by death
Summary: He was the spider and she the victim. He would spin his web and wait; the butterfly would come to him. *one-shot* Rated M for suggestive themes.


I have sooo many stories laying around that I never really finished and so I thought it was time to look through them. This one caught my eye and I surprisingly enough managed to complete it. Again I ask my dear readers to excuse any grammar mistakes as my dear beta is currently busy with college just like myself. The update of my Kurama x Kagome story should be up tomorrow.

This is a one-shot and it will not be continued.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Cold, golden eyes watched as the pale female delicately sipped the tea and he lightly pushed up his glasses with a finger, his eyes flashing dangerously. Her body and soul called out to him like a moth to a flame, he licked his lips as she crossed her legs; the white stocking pecking out from underneath her fine, light blue gown.

Her silky black locks had been done in an elegant up-do by Hannah, baring her delicate neck for his sight; he could feel the blood pumping just beneath her skin and his golden eyes watched the barely noticeable blue vein pulse.

She covered a small smile behind her white lace fan as Alois chattered excitedly, Claude kept himself from rolling his eyes at the blonde-haired boy; he never knew when to shut up. The young lady had such patience with the brat, so much in fact that Claude couldn't help but admire her.

The young lady was known as Kagome Tashio and she was one of Alois' new business partner's, which meant she would come over rather often to discuss business; a pleasing thought indeed. She was quite lovely with soft black locks that almost had blue tint in the right light, flawless milky skin, a pleasing scent and a small, shy smile on her plump pink lips. Dirty thoughts filled the spider's mind at the chance of tainting such an innocent being, filling her with need and desire; sucking out her soul as he pushed her to pure ecstasy.

A dark smirk appeared on his thin lips, his tongue flicked out to wet them softly.

"Claude!"

Alois' shriek broke him out of his musings, his face returning to the usual, emotionless expression as he stepped over. He could wait for a while longer, he was after all a spider and all he had to do was spin a web - the butterfly would come with time.

~O~

Several days passed as Claude spun his web of seduction around the young lady Kagome as she stayed in his master's mansion. Feathery touches, sweet whispers of dirty promises served to melt the female into his gloved hands like clay; ready for molding.

The last rays of sun shined through the large windows as he cleaned up the dining table, all he had to do was to get his master ready for bed and then the coast would be clear. He couldn't enter a contract with the pretty lady; he was stuck with the blonde-haired brat until his wish was fulfilled – but that did not mean he couldn't enter a different deal with her.

The clock struck eight as Claude made his way up to his master's bedroom, a single candle to illuminate the hallway as his polished shoes tapped against the floor. He didn't bother knocking before entering the lit bedroom, a white gloved hand caught the candlestick thrown at him and he looked at the fuming brat disapprovingly.

"You're late." Alois started with a sniff.

The demon simply placed the candlestick aside before moving over. "Forgive me, your highness."

The young lord narrowed his eyes at his butler, his shoes hitting the ground as he slipped off the bed and he raised a brow. "Well? Undress me, I'm tired and I wish to sleep."

"Of course, your highness." The butler bowed low after placing the candle aside; he tied a blindfold around his head to cover his eyes. His pale fingers were quick and precise as he slipped the clothes off the boy, redressing him into his sleeping clothes.

The spider tugged the yellow covers over his dozing master and made sure to leave a few candles light, the brat was still afraid of darkness; pathetic child. He left the room soundlessly and lightly pushed up his glasses, a small smirk on his face.

He had a butterfly wriggling in his net, and he was starving.

~O~

His footsteps were silent as he walked down to the young lady Kagome's room; he raised a gloved hand and knocked on the oak door. He could hear shuffling inside the room and he cocked an amused brow as something fell over.

"My lady?" Claude started just as the door opened.

His gaze landed on a rather pleasing sight, her face was flushed from the warm bath Hannah had drawn and her hair was delightfully mushed by her rushed scrambling. Sinful thoughts entered his mind as his eyes landed on her bleeding fingers and he lightly pushed them back, he would make them real soon enough.

"C-Claude? Can I help y-you?" The young female stuttered nervously, a dainty pink blush covering her cheeks and her blue eyes looked at him nervously; it almost made the demon smirk.

The butler bowed for the lady as he took her small hand, Claude pressed a kiss to the top of her hand; his tongue licked the blood away from her fingers. Kagome gasped at the daring touch, her blush deepening to a dark rose.

"I apologize, my lady. I wanted to check on you before you went to bed, I'm terribly sorry if I disturbed you." The lies slipped out of his mouth smoothly as he released her hand.

The lady sputtered embarrassed before stepping aside, allowing him into her room; what a mistake. The spider closed the door with a click, his golden gaze landing on the broken handheld mirror on the floor; blood splattered on the glass shards.

"I-I dropped it when I went to get up, to open the door." She mumbled, shyly.

Claude nodded and quickly made his way over to get rid of the shards, rather amused by the clumsy girl; he did however like the flush on her cheeks. He gathered the broken glass in his hand and threw it in the trashcan, his tongue flicked out to lick the blood away from his white gloves; golden eyes flashed pink for a second.

"Do be more careful next time, my lady. I wouldn't want such pure skin to get tainted by scars; it would be such a pity." His tone remained emotionless.

"I-I will.. Thank you, Claude." She clutched her bleeding hand to her chest, a few red drops stained her long nightgown and the butler let out an annoyed sigh at the mess.

"Allow me to clean up your hand, my lady." Claude started as he took her unhurt hand in his.

Her small hand was at least two sizes smaller than his own, her skin was nicely smooth despite the fact that he was wearing gloves and her fingers was lithe with trimmed nails. He gently led the young woman to the connected bathroom before releasing her hand,

The black-haired demon took a small cloth and ran it under the hot water, before lightly squeezing out the water; leaving the cloth warm and damp. Claude took a hold of her bleeding hand and carefully ran the warm cloth over her soft skin, removing the blood. He placed the cloth aside before lifting her hand, flicking his tongue over the small cuts; tasting her delicious blood – he shivered in anticipation.

Kagome flushed deeply as she stared at the handsome butler, a shiver ran down her spine at the sight of his hooded eyes filled with desire. She didn't have time to react before she was trapped against the bathroom wall, Claude's hands pinned on either side of her head and she let out a small sound as he burrowed his face in her curls – inhaling deeply.

"You smell so sweet, my dear lady. Like a delicious treat with an undertone of something spicy. Intoxicating." His words ended on a faint growl, his body pressing against her curves.

The blue-eyed woman let out a small moan as she felt his tongue lick the smooth skin of her neck, arousal building up in her stomach. A strange feeling of longing filling her and she shyly wrapped her arms around his neck, a hand tangling in his short black hair; a moan escaping her as she felt Claude bite down on her neck – surely, he would leave marks.

In a whirl of silk and groans the two figures fell together on the luxurious bed, clothing disappearing; baring their pale bodies to each other. Marks and bruises covered the sweaty bodies as they moved together in a sensual dance that would last until sunrise.

And so, the spider caught its butterfly and sated its hunger.

* * *

Reviews is my food - feed me please.


End file.
